Bad return
by Unknown By Most
Summary: Skimmons friendship! Simmons and Skye stay on the quinjet whilst everyone else is out on a mission. Simmons find it hard do deal with Fitz but he is still her old Fitz. A traitor shows us and kidnaps both of them. How far is he willing to go to help Hydra? And how will the girls cope with it? Includes Skimmons friendship AND torture so beware!
1. Chapter 1

Skye could see how difficult it was for Jemma to witness Fitz like that, if only she knew how to help she would, she wants to fix things but it seems impossible. Fitz isn't himself anymore. Damaged. ''I'm glad Coulson took him on that mission.'' Skye said with a smile, she was happy for Fitz, the mission might refresh him and maybe he can be the old himself again. Jemma looked at Skye, she was incredibly happy too, a slight smile rested on her face, ''Yes, me too. He needs it. I mean he needs to get used to this again.'' She said, her British accent was nice and clear.

Coulson took Fitz and the rest with him and left the two girls o the Quinjet. Skye could've went but she chose to stay with Jemma instead as she couldn't go because Fitz and her didn't really feel comfortable being near each other. ''He'll be fine. He will return to who he was.'' Skye reassured but this was't the kind of reassurance Jemma wanted to hear. Jemma never thought of Fitz as damaged, he was just a little different but not damaged, he was still Fitz.

''He is who he was, Skye. He is still Fitz.'' The biochem said and the nice smile that was on her face vanished within a few seconds. ''He might need a little help from time to time but that doesn't make him damaged.''

Skye was out of words, she didn't know what to say or how to say it anymore. ''I'm sorry. I just don't know how to put this. You're right, he's still Fitz.'' She said apologetically, Jemma nodded instead of speaking again. The silence kicked in, none of them said a word after their little conversation. Skye wanted her best friends back, she wanted Fitz to be the funny guy he was and she wanted Jemma to be all smiley like she used to be, but none of that was coming true as they were both broken and kept reflecting on their mistakes that they've made months ago.

''Thank you.'' Jemma said, breaking the silence.

Skye have her a confused look before opening her mouth ''Huh? For what?''

''For staying with me.'' The biochem replied and refilled the happiness in Skye.

''What else was I gonna do? I can't leave you all by yourself.'' She whispered and placed her hand on top of Jemma's. Jemma felt the warmth of Skye's hand collide with her cold one. ''Your hands are freezing.'' Skye indicated before she stood up ''Let me get you something warm.''

''There is no need-'' Jemma was suddenly cut off by her best friend who kept on walking around the Quinjet as she tried to find something for her to put on.

''Yes there is. Just let me get you something, it's not a big deal.'' Skye found a black jacket and marched back towards the biochemist. She placed it around her shoulders and the jacket looked really good on her as it matched the grey top nicely.

''Thank you.'' Jemma thanked whilst she put on the warm jacket, the smile on her face was back again.

''That's more like it!'' Skye said, her voice sounded really joyful because she loved when Jemma smiled. She had the smile that could make anyone's day brighter. Jemma chuckled. It was such a happy moment and they both wished that it never ended. Skye sat back down beside the Simmons, she placed her hand on top of hers softly once more, ''I'm glad I stayed with you. I always will.''

''Thank you. We should make sure if they're okay, If they need any help'' Jemma was talking about the team, she was still slightly worried about Fitz.

''I'll ask.'' Skye said as she stood up and started to make her way towards the radio that was in the cockpit. Jemma slumped back into the seat and waited patiently for Skye to return so that they could have another chat. What made the both girls jump was another voice that wasn't supposed to be here. ''You are not asking them anything.'' The man said, his eyes looked dangerous, his jawline was so sharp, it seemed like it could even cut through Captain America's shield. Skye's and Jemma's bodies filled with hatred, the man was the cause of everything bad that's happened so far. He was the one who made Fitz different! Ward.

Skye stopped and turned around to face him, her eyes closed when she saw him right behind Jemma. Before Ward could make a move, Skye pulled out he gun that was sitting in her holster. The wished that she pulled the trigger earlier, but it was too late because Ward sprung into action and grabbed Jemma, his arm wrapped around her neck as he held her in a chokehold. ''Drop the gun, Skye.'' He said and tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. ''I don't want to hurt her but I will if you don't put that weapon down right now.'' He warned and tightened his grip around Simmons' neck.

''Don't do it Skye!'' Simmons managed to say even though she was slowly getting out of breath.

''Let her go.'' Skye exclaimed, her eyes locked with his and they seemed very deadly at this point. She stayed in the Quinjet for a reason, to keep Jemma safe and happy. She couldn't allow herself to fail.

''I will once you drop that gun.'' Ward contended. The biochem shook her head, telling Skye not to listen to him as he was probably lying anyway. It was who he was. A liar and a traitor! He will never change into good. After all, some people are just plain evil from the moment that they were born. He could never be trusted.

Ward saw no other way, Skye didn't drop her gun and he knew that she will shoot him the moment he moves away from Simmons. ''I'll give you one last chance'' He warned and his other hand loosened but the other one was still around her neck. The hacker didn't listen and stayed in the same position. Ward used his free hand to deliver a punch into Simmons' stomach, she groaned out in pain and nearly collapsed but was stopped by the hand that was around her.

''No!'' Skye yelled, fear and even more anger filled her face. She couldn't believe that he would do this. She couldn't believe that hurting them wasn't a weakness anymore.

''I said drop it or I will repeat my actions!'' Ward barked, making Skye flinch a little.

''Okay. Okay.'' She said and tried her best to remain calm but her voice still sounded very worried. Skye took her time to place the gun onto the floor as she tried to think of a way out of this mess. Impossible. No ideas came into her head that was filled with many different thoughts and scenarios.

''Hurry up!'' He exclaimed, Skye did as she was told. She didn't want to see Jemma get hurt.

''Skye don't!'' Jemma said and sounded fully recovered from the punch.

''Shut up.'' Ward whispered so only the girl that he held in a chokehold could hear, she gave him a deadly stare that was full of hatred and then attempted to break free from his strong grip, it created a distraction and Skye had just enough time to pick her gun back up. ''What do you think you're doing?'' Ward yelled and grabbed her back, this time, he had a gun in his hand and placed it onto the side of her head. ''You drop yours!'' He said and looked at Skye who was pointing the gun at him.

''He won't do it.'' Jemma said as she felt the cold tip of the gun come in contact with her temple.

''You sure?'' He asked angrily and pushed and placed his fingers onto the trigger. This was a mess. ''Drop it now!''

Skye did as she was told because she saw no way out. Her fingers were shaky and so was the rest of her body. She wished this all was a dream. She wished that she pulled the trigger when she had the chance. She wished everything was different! ''What do you want?'' Skye asked because she was really curious. Why didn't he come earlier? Why now?

''You'll find out soon.'' Ward explained and took a deep breath before continuing ''I need you to come with me. If you don't, you know what the consequences will be.'' He looked at Jemma, meaning that he'll kill her if Skye doesn't come with him.

''I'll come with you. But you leave her alone!'' She said, she couldn't allow him to take her. She had to keep Simmons safe somehow.

''I'm sorry I can't do that. She will be there to encourage you!'' Ward said calmly before he pulled the trigger of his gun. A dart flew through the air, it hit Skye's shoulder and knocked her unconscious.

''Hey what did you d-'' Simmons didn't get to finish. She felt a heavy object collide with her head.

* * *

 ** _I really hope that you've enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! :) A review would be appreciated because I don't know whether I should continue this or not :) Thank you for reading! Please leave a review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Skye opened her eyes only to find nothing but darkness surrounding her, her mind was empty but it started to fill up with questions because she couldn't remember anything. Simmons. Ward. Gun. Darkness. He's back. ''She will be there to encourage you!'' These words echoed through her head, they wouldn't stop, the images of Simmons wouldn't stop coming to head her too.

''Simmons?'' Skye finally whispered and squinted her eyes as she tried to see clearer. She moved her hands around the empty space, her fingers touched a cold, metal bar, she realized that she was captured by Ward. ''Damn it.'' She whispered under her breath and continued to move her hands in every direction in an attempt to find Simmons. Every second became scarier and scarier since she couldn't find her best friend, she remembered what Ward did to her, she'll never forgive that monster. Never! Her fingertips felt something new, a slight relief rushed through her body when Skye realized that it was a source of light, a note rested beside it too.

Skye pressed the button at the end of the torch, a beam of light came rushing from it. Another wave of relief hit her when she saw Simmons laying at the other end of the cell, Skye's eyes widened when she saw a puddle of blood near where Simmons' head was. Skye's blood boiled in rage and fear, looks like Ward had no weakness anymore. Without wasting any more time, Skye thew the note aside and rushed towards the wounded British girl. She carefully examined her before placing her head on her own lap, ''I'm so sorry.'' Skye whispered, tears formed in her eyes, she was angry with herself for not protecting the fragile girl. ''It's all my fault! I should've shot him! I should've done something.''

''Skye...'' Jemma whispered weakly, she felt her head on Skye's lap and instantly felt safe.

''Simmons!'' Skye quietly said in shock and placed her hand onto Jemma's forehead when she tried to move, ''Don't move. You're bleeding.''

Jemma couldn't help but smile over how protective her partner was being, the smile quickly vanished away when some memories rushed back to her, ''Where are we?'' she asked, fear could be heard in her soft, weak voice.

''I don't know. Did Ward do this to you?'' Skye asked but she didn't know why she was asking because it was pretty obvious. ''Of course he did.'' She said angrily and placed her hand onto Jemma's. ''Are you okay? Does it hurt?''

''A little.'' She lied as she didn't want Skye to be more worried than she already is. Her head was killing her and the pain in her stomach nearly went away. ''Are you okay?''

''Yea.'' Skye answered. ''Well no. You're hurt and we're stuck in here! All because of him, because of me!'' Her voice grew angrier and louder with every word that came out of her mouth. She was extremely furious at herself and Ward, she used to believe in second chances, but for people like him a chance should never be given.

''Stop! It's not because of you.'' Jemma whispered and placed her cold hand on top of Skye's which seemed to calm her down because she stayed silent and didn't say a word.

''Hey what are you doing?'' Skye asked silently with her back relaxed against the cold bars. Jemma moved her bleeding head from Skye's lap carefully and removed the jacket that Skye had put on her earlier.

''I have to do something about this.'' Jemma explained, her fingers pointed to her head.

Skye's eyes widened once more when she saw the huge amount of blood that was escaping from the wound, ''The bleeding is heavy. It's bad.''

''I consider myself lucky.'' Jemma started ''My skull could've been broken. It isn't that bad, head wounds tend to bleed a lot. It's fixable.'' She held the jacket tightly in her hands and placed in on top of her wound, a stinging sensation traveled through her body, making her wince, Skye noticed instantly. ''Let me help.'' she offered but Jemma shook her hurting head.

''There is not much you can do. I can take care of this'' The wounded lady said and continued to apply pressure on the wound.

''You sure?'' Skye asked, her voice was very concerned and the guilt was still inside of her.

''Yes. I'll stop the bleeding and when we get back-if we get back.'' She quickly corrected herself because she knew what Ward was capable of. When Fitz and her thought that he had a weakness they were wrong because the next second he threw them out of the plane, sending them straight into the ocean.

''We will come back, I promise.'' Skye reassuringly said and managed to pull a smile despite all the bad things that happened to them so far. ''And when we come back, we'll get you patched up.''

Jemma moved closer to Skye, their shoulders and arms were touching, they shared the warmth of their bodies together. It felt nice, really nice and comforting. Sitting next to a person you love so much was never a bad thing. ''We need to find a way out of here.'' Skye said when she realized that they've been wasting precious time this whole time! Some plans started forming in Skye's head, they quickly vanished when the metal door flung open and hit the wall behind it.

A tall, muscly figure entered the room first, both girls knew exactly who that was. ''I'm glad you're up.'' Ward said happily as if nothing has happened. He clearly didn't care anymore as they couldn't detect any emotion or sadness in his eyes. ''I would give anything to fall asleep again.'' Skye said, clearly disgusted by hearing his voice.

''Okay, good. You can get some sleep after you tell me what I want to know.'' He explained and took a few steps towards their cell.

''I won't tell you anything! You think you will get something out of me after what you did to her?'' She pointed at Jemma and gave him a furious face, her eyes seemed like they could kill on their own when she started at him.

Ward was left speechless, maybe it really wasn't a good idea to hit the British girl with that gun. ''And even if you hadn't hurt her, I wouldn't tell you anything because you are a traitor!'' Skye added angrily.

''People are not always what they seem to be, Skye. You gotta learn from it and let it go. Now, as I said, I need something from you. You can either make this really easy for yourself or really hard. Your choice.'' He smirked at the end of his sentence, it made Skye want to vomit.

''I don't care how I make it for myself!As long as I make it harder for you, I'm happy.'' She spat out and felt Jemma flinch beside her because of her tone.

Ward let out a small sigh and so did the guards behind him, ''Alright, but you've made the wrong choice.'' He explained and motioned for one of the guards towards the cell. Skye instantly got up and covered Jemma by standing in front of her. Jemma attempted to get up but she was stopped when Skye's hand came up right in front of her. ''Stay sitting.'' She said as she knows about these types of headaches, once the people who suffer from these get up, their head starts spinning and they feel dizzy. Jemma didn't have a chance to say anything because the guards where in their cell, one of them stood in front Jemma whilst two others grabbed Skye by her arms and dragged her out.

''Careful with her.'' Ward warned, his knowledge was good and he knew what Skye was capable of.

Jemma got up on her feet once Skye's feet were half way outside their cell, ''No!'' She screamed and tried to get past the guard who was blocking her way. ''Skye!'' She yelled once more and ran towards her, the guard grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back, he then threw her against the bars as far away from the door as possible. Jemma's head began to spin and she felt the dizziness kick in.

''Don't touch her!'' Skye yelled and attempted to kick one of the guards, her attempts failed and she froze in place when her eyes met Ward's, he was standing right in front of her with a slight smile on his face.

''Take her to the interrogation room.'' Ward ordered and followed them right after her locked the cell that Jemma was laying in.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2! I would really appreciate if more people left reviews because I don't know if I should continue the story or not as there are not many opinions to reply on .Thank you :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden, Jemma felt the piercing pain shooting up her head again, the world seemed like a dream as adrenaline pulsated through her veins with loud booms. Her eyes see different shapes floating right in front of her, they fade away but then new ones appear, there is too much blood escaping from her wound but she doesn't give up and keeps applying pressure. ''Skye...'' A soft, hoarse sound comes out, she wished she could scream but she was simply to weak to do. Jemma needed Skye by her side, she wanted her by her side and she didn't want to imagine what was going on in the interrogation room. Millions of questions filled her mind, some were simple but most of them were more complex.

She couldn't think straight. Skye. Ward. The pain. Cell. Captured. This was all a mess. Jemma attempted to fill her mind with positive thought but it wouldn't work because she didn't see any positivity in this damned place!

''I'm sorry, Skye.'' She whispered to herself quietly. If only she stood up and ran towards her with more force, then maybe Skye wouldn't have been taken from her. Maybe she would still be here. It wasn't her fault but she didn't see another way to this, she was blaming herself because there wasn't a better explanation. Skye should've went on that mission with the rest of the team, she should've been there with them, she would have been safe. Jemma couldn't break. She won't. Strong is what she had to be.

Her hand moved her short hair to the side as she continued to apply pressure to the terrible, painful wound.

 _ **xxxxx**_

''Don't touch me!'' Skye exclaimed as the guards pushed her down and made her sit in the wooden chair. They started tying ropes around her hands, she attempted to break free but failed because they were very quick at doing that, it seemed like they had a lot of practice. ''You tie people every day in here?'' Skye asked humorously and pushed against the ropes on her hands once more.

''No. Not everyday.'' Ward replied as casually as he could. His little smile fell to a frown and Skye could see that things were about to get serious. ''We need something.''

She frowned too and got her serious face on, it was clear that she doesn't want to help Hydra, she never will. ''Well whatever it is that you need I won't help you get it.'' She spat, hatred filled her voice when she looked into Ward's cold eyes. It almost felt like she could read his soul just by looking at him, there was a problem though, he didn't seem to have one. No emotions showed up on his face. It wasn't clear if he was enjoying this or not, but what was clear is that he didn't care about them anymore.

Ward sighed and took a step towards her, ''I was afraid you're going to say that, and I really didn't want you to. You see,'' He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing ''If you don't cooperate things will get messy and I really don't want it to come to that.''

Skye's eyed widened, ''Liar!'' She yelled ''You hurt Jemma and now you're telling me that you don't want it to become messy?'' She couldn't believe that he was trying to manipulate her, playing with her mind won't work as she was used to it. She was strong and loyal.

Ward sighed again whilst rolling his eyes to the side, ''Listen, I need to know about SHIELD, I need you to access the files on this laptop.'' He said and placed the laptop on the table in front of her, her hands and legs were tied because he was sure that she was going to refuse.

''Is this a joke?'' She asked, her eyes still wide in shock, ''I will never do it. Never.'' No matter what Ward's plans were, she will never help him. Her loyalties are with SHIELD and SHIELD only.

His hands formed into fists, he suddenly hit the table with force, startling Skye. ''You will access those files right now, or you won't like what I do next.'' He warned, Skye was confident with herself, she knew that she won't give anything out to Hydra, especially Ward. ''No.'' She furiously said, her eyes turned cold, so did her blood. ''Don't expect anything from me after what you did to Simmons. I will never forgive you.''

''I don't need forgiveness Skye, I need the intel.'' Ward explained, Skye raised her eyebrows, the expression of surprise and shock took over her little face.

''Well, you aren't getting any of those.'' She confidently said and tried to look as tough as possible even though fear was fighting it's way out of her insides. He took another step forward and brought his hand in front of him, Skye's eyes locked in with the object that he was holding. ''What's this for?'' She suddenly asked.

''To make you cooperate.'' Ward replied, he looked pretty cold, no emotion what so ever showed up. This was the real him. Who he was in SHIELD was all fake.

 ** _xxxxx_**

The silence that was surrounding her was killing her inside, the fear of not knowing what happened to Skye seemed to make it's way out of Jemma. She paced the cell a few times, kicked and banged on the door but nothing seemed to bring Skye back from the interrogation room.

''Bring her back!'' Jemma yelled and pushed herself against the doors of the cell, expecting for it to open somehow. ''Please...''

She needed her best friend beside her now, she wanted her here. The slumped onto the hard, cold, concrete floor, the tears were trying to force out of her but she wouldn't let that happen. Strong is what she needed to be. Strong was who she was becoming slowly. ''Please...'' She repeated once more. Jemma realized that there was nothing she could do right now, she needed to be patient. The only positive thing that happened was that her head has finally stopped bleeding. Some of the blood dried up but she was happy with the results.

Her eyes jumped up when her ears met indistinct screams, and right away, she knew who the screams belonged to. She got up faster than ever and started throwing herself and the metal gate, expecting for it to open once more. ''Skye!'' Jemma yelled as loudly as she possibly could, ''Skye! Let her go! Stop it!''

Her voice went hoarse. After realizing that there is nothing much she could do in here, she slumped to the floor and sobbed, she whispered Skye's name over and over again, she needed her here, she wanted her here.

She had never felt this way, hearing someone get hurt and not seeing them was the hardest thing ever, her mind didn't want to imagine what Ward was doing to her, but once Skye's screams entered the room, the idea of her being really badly tortured didn't leave her mind. What if she trained with May? What if she had a chance to stand up for them both? She couldn't though, and she blamed herself for it. She blamed herself because she wasn't strong and good enough. ''Skye..'' Jemma whispered again, but this time, her voice cracked and the sobbing increased. She was broken. Just like the day her and Fitz got dumped out of the plane by that psychopath.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Ward took the hammer into his hands once more and started removing the metal nails that were in Skye's hand. They were nailed in really deep, but she hadn't said a word about SHIELD and she was really proud of it. She managed to beat Ward in this round. ''You are a psychopath Ward.'' Skye whispered, her voice was frail but there was no fear heard. Ward sighed in return and continued to remove them one by one, Skye flinched once one of them got stuck in her flesh, she winced and let out a slight groan when he cut that part of the flesh off. He didn't care about anything anymore. There were about 4 on each hand of hers but the process of removing them was almost over so she was hit with a wave of relief.

''Take her back to her cell.'' Ward ordered and stayed in the interrogation room alone, with his fists hitting the table over and over again.

Skye's arms were grabbed by two guards and the other two were behind her, she was too weak to fight her way out, she also needed Jemma to be with her too. She was about to see her best friend again, she knew what she had to do, she had to pretend to be okay because she knew how broken Jemma will be once she will see Skye hurt. They arrived at the door, the guards opened it with force and there was the room where Jemma spent a few hours in.

''Skye!'' Jemma yelled in surprise and happiness, she got up and ran to the bars that blocked the way between her and Skye. She didn't even ask Skye if she was okay as it was clear that she wasn't, the screams that Jemma heard earlier were horrific and she would do anything to not hear them again. The guards opened the metal cell door and dumped Skye in there carelessly. Jemma managed to catch her before she hit the cold, concrete ground. ''Careful!'' The British girl yelled at them.

''What did you say?'' One of the guards asked with anger in his voice.

Jemma wasn't scared of them anymore, the only thing she was scared about was Skye's state. ''I said careful.'' Jemma repeated and placed Skye's head carefully on the same jacket she used for her head.

''Who do you think you are? hmm?'' The same guard said and stepped into her cell. Jemma didn't answer, instead, she carefully ran her hand over Skye's head.

A female guard took a step forwards, ''Leave her John.'' She said to the one that was mad at Jemma.

''You don't give me orders!'' John got even madder and took another step towards the biochemist, this time he didn't stop himself and ran right at her, the female almost grabbed him but failed, John yanked Jemma up by her hair. ''Say that again and see what happens!''

He let her go and she crashed onto the floor, before Skye got up the guards were already out of their cell and locked it right before they left the room. ''Jemma, are you okay?'' Skye asked with concern in her voice.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' She replied and before she could ask something she got interrupted by her.

''How's your head?''

Jemma got a little bit irritated because Skye didn't even seem to care about herself, ''I'm okay. What did he do to you?'' She asked, a few tears could be seen forming in her eyes. She knew that Ward hurt her when she saw Skye's hands and her eyes widened right away. ''Skye...your hands!''

Skye took a deep breath before she could say anything, she somehow managed to push the pain down, ''It's okay. It's fixable, right?'' She asked.

''No! It's not okay!.'' Jemma exclaimed, ''This is not okay Skye. What he is doing to you is not okay. He's a psychopath!''

Skye managed to smile, ''Yea, I told him that.''

Without saying anything else, Jemma ripped the right side of her shirt and pressed it onto Skye's hands, Skye flinched at the sudden contact. ''Why did you do that? We could've used the jacket.'' She said, Jemma shushed her instead. ''You need rest.'' The biochem said and wrapped the peace of her shirt around the wounds. She softly placed her hand onto the wounded girls head and stroked it gently because she knew it always helps her fall asleep, and sleep was what she needed right now.

* * *

 ** _I want to say thank you for all the VERY nice reviews I got :) You guys are truly amazing, if you can, keep the reviews coming because it really makes my day :) Thank you so much :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Jemma didn't realize that she fell asleep too until she was woken up by the metal door which hit the wall when it opened. She flinched at the sudden distraction, her eyes landed on Skye first, whose eyes were flickering open. Ward was the first one to step into the room, and like always, there were a few guards behind him. ''Good morning.'' He casually said with a slight grin and motioned for one of the guards to open the cell. Jemma stood up right in front of Skye as she couldn't cope with her being taken again.

''We'll take that one this time.'' Ward pointed at Jemma, Skye was up on her feet in less that a second and moved Jemma behind her. Her hands were still hurting and bleeding but she wasn't gonna allow them to take Jemma from her without putting up a fight, ''No you're not.'' Skye exclaimed and shielded the British girl with her body once the guards moved closer.

''Skye, you're hurt.'' Jemma indicated and tried to move her out of the way but it didn't work, Skye was stubborn and she wouldn't allow them to hurt Jemma. It was as simple as that. Skye would rather go through all the pain herself instead of seeing her best friend being hurt. ''I don't care, I'm not gonna let them take you.'' She said and punched one of the guards right in the nose when he was close enough. Sudden pain rushed through her fists when her hand came in contact with the blokes face, his nose started to bleed as he got back up.

''So that's how you want to play?'' He asked whilst wiping his nose onto his uniform. Ward leaned against the wall, he was clearly amused by the situation, it was a long time before he actually saw Skye in action. The guard stepped towards Skye, this time, his hands were shielding his face ad he formed them into fists. He sent a blow towards Skye's direction, she managed to dodge it which surprised the guard, she was quick, too quick for him. He wasn't finished though, before she could throw a punch at him, he grabbed her wounded hands and pressed his fingers hand into the holes that were made by the metal nails, Skye screamed out in pain as she fell to the floor, her knees hit the concrete floor hard and Jemma ran in between them, pushing the guard away from her and freeing her hands.

''Skye!'' Jemma yelled and knelt down beside her right after she gave Ward a deadly stare. How could he possibly let this happen? ''Let me see.'' She said, forgetting that there were guards behind her who wanted to take her.

''I'm fine.'' Skye said and attempted to get up. She was stopped by Jemma, who didn't want to see her getting hurt again. Before any of them could say another word, another guard came into the cell and grabbed Jemma tightly by her arms, pulling her away from injured Skye. Without any hesitation, Skye was back up on her feet, another bloke walked into the cell and blocked her way. ''Skye don't!'' Jemma yelled, she didn't want her to fight again. Jemma did her best to not show her fear as she was being dragged away through the metal door.

''Jemma! Let her go!'' Skye yelled, the guard left and locked the cell. She started banging on the bars, it didn't change a thing though, Jemma wasn't back and it was clear that she wouldn't be for a while. The wounded SHIELD agent slumped back into the corner, she felt hopeless and useless.

 _I could've fought harder! Jemma would've still been here If I didn't give up when the slightest pain hit me..._

She thought to herself and kicked the concrete floor as she was furious with herself. It finally hit her. She realized what she is going to hear soon. Skye was going to hear the same thing that Jemma heard when Skye was taken. It's about to become a bigger nightmare than it already is.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Jemma tried to push herself in different directions in an attempt to escape the strong grips around her arms. ''Save that for later.'' Ward said as he continued to walk in front of her, he would sneak a few peeks at her sometimes, and he wouldn't have the same loving eyes looking at him like he used to when he was still a part of SHIELD. What he got was a deadly stare instead, Jemma wished that she could kill him just by looking at him. They turned and the it was. The interrogation room.

Her eyes widened once she saw the blood below the wooden chair, she was pretty sure that her heart skipped a beat out of fear. Skye's blood. She thought. ''It will soon combine with your blood too if you don't tell me what I want to know.'' Ward said, it seemed like he was reading her mind.

Jemma swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, she managed to swallow down some of the fear too so her voice didn't sound as shaky, ''Do all you want. I will never tell you anything.''

Ward clapped, ''Well would you look at that.'' He said ''Back on the bus, I told Skye that you will be there for encouragement. So I really don't need any information from you.''

The guards pushed her down to the chair and tied her arms to the arm rests, her legs were tied to the sides. She knew what Ward was going to do. ''I'll make sure that plan of yours won't work.'' Jemma spat and put on the deadly stare again, she was sure that it was making him feel uncomfortable as he always placed his gaze somewhere else. ''We'll see.'' He whispered and began to dig through the drawers. Her eyes bulged once he pulled out the object. It was a pocket knife and a corkscrew. Ward took a few steps forward, the confident grin on his face was back and Jemma absolutely hated it.

''So what now?'' She asked, almost laughing at how stupid her question was, she had to look tough in front of him. No answer came from him, what came was the knife, it pierced through her skin, she groaned at first but then screamed horrifically when he pushed it even deeper into her forearm. Fresh, red blood made it's way out of her. Her breaths got heaver and heaver each time she inhaled, tears streamed down her sweaty face without stopping.

He took the corkscrew and eyed it carefully, his gaze landed on her as he planned on what part of the body he should use this tool. Without any warning, Ward lunged the corkscrew into her thigh, making her scream out in pain once more, her original shirt color was barely seen as blood covered most of it. Her black jeans were starting to absorb the blood too, making them a different color that black. Jemma's head swung from side to side as she struggled to stay conscious. The pain that was traveling through her body was excruciating, it seemed like it could kill every cell in her body if she moved even the slightest inch.

''Take her back.'' Ward ordered once he removed the tools from her body. The guards untied her and yanked her up by her arms. Her knees collapsed as she wasn't capable of standing. None of them were keen enough to lift her up and carry her so they dragged her out the door, her toes were rubbing against the concrete floor all the way.

* * *

 ** _Thank you guys for reading once more! :) A review would be really nice as this took me a bit longer to write and I really enjoy reading all the positive opinions! Thank you so much!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Skye sprung up when she heard the metal door open, her eyes were watery and below her there were wet dots on the concrete floor. Tears. Her eyes instantly widened when she saw the wounded, fragile British girl. ''Jemma!'' She yelled and ran and up to the bars so that she could see her friend better. Skye didn't care about the escape plan that she didn't have anymore, the only thing on her head was her friend. ''What did you do to her?'' Her voice was loud and furious, she will never forgive Ward. Anger rushed inside of her once she was that Jemma's clothes were covered in blood, some of it was still leaking from her wounds which wasn't good at all.

The guards ignored Skye as they continued to drag Jemma towards her, two of them opened the gate and pressed Skye to the wall since they knew that she will always be a problem. ''Get away from her.'' The young hacker yelled as they dropped Jemma onto the floor without any care. They moved away and exited the cell, locking it. Skye moved away from the wall and was at Jemma's side within a second, ''I'm so sorry.'' Skye's eyes started to fill up with tears as she eyed Jemma and saw her wounds again. However, she stopped sobbing once she realized that there was something important she must do. She needed to help the wounded British girl instead of just crying.

''Shit.'' Skye swore silently, she had no idea what to do, panic and fear filled her body quickly.

''Skye...'' Jemma whispered weakly, her voice was quiet and fragile. She tried to pull a smile but it didn't happen. She was in pain. Too much pain. The blood was flowing out of her like a waterfall, her clothes were now fresh red.

''Jemma?'' Skye whispered, she was in disbelief. All that time Skye thought that Jemma was unconscious. ''Jemma, you're losing too much blood.'' She came back into focus, her hands started shaking uncontrollably and the idea of not knowing what to do was still not gone.

Jemma's eyes flickered a few times, Skye was sure that her heart skipped a beat whenever they stayed closed for more than three seconds. Then there it was, Jemma didn't open hers for five. ''Jemma! Don't do this to me!.'' Skye yelled and cupped Jemma's face. Her eyes reopened and the relief hit Skye like a truck. ''Stay with me. You hear me?''

Jemma nodded in response but her eyes closed slowly again. ''Jemma stay with me!'' Skye has never felt bigger fear before. Never. Losing a friend- a family member is the worst thing that she could imagine but this event was not an imagination, it was real. It was happening right in front of her. She can't allow it.

''Pressure.'' She whispered to herself without even realizing it, ''Pressure!'' She said louder and it seemed like her brain came back because she finally knew what to do. All the panic didn't allow her to focus but she has beaten it. Without wasting anymore time, she tore the sleeves of her shirt off and tied it around Jemma's wounds. Her thigh looked the worst, the flesh wasn't in place and in this place it could easily get infected which was never a good thing. ''Jemma I need you to nod or say something if you can hear me.''

Her heart stopped. There was no nod and surely no answer. Her biggest fear was coming to life. This couldn't be happening. She didn't want it to happen. Skye felt a weak squeeze on her hand and she let out a a soft breath. ''Don't do that again. Please.''

Jemma's eyes were starting to get watery again, she let out a little sob when Skye applied even more pressure with her hands.

''I'm so sorry Jemma.'' Skye said apologetically but she didn't stop applying the pressure because it was really necessary. The little sob that she's just heard broke her heart but her objective was to keep Jemma alive and wait for a miracle. ''I'm sorry.'' She repeated again and with her other hand she stroked Jemma's hair softly. ''Just stay awake for me, you're doing great. Fitz wants you to stay awake, do it for him too.''

''I wan't to sleep Skye...'' Jemma whispered weakly, her voice was drifting away and her eyes stayed shut for longer whenever she blinked.

Skye stopped stroking her hair, instead she took her hand and placed it in hers, ''no no, you can't do that. Please stay awake. Fitz is coming, you want to see him right?'' She had to lie and continue talking to keep Jemma awake.

Jemma's eyes widened ''Fitz?''

''Yes, Fitz. But you have to stay awake to see him.'' Skye squeezed her hand gently as it provided a little comfort to Jemma.

Fitz. Fitz was the one man who she would do anything for. Stay awake sounded pretty simple but in this condition it was hard to do.

Their conversation continued for a while, Skye was asking different questions and continued to lie just to keep her awake, she couldn't let her sleep because what if she would never wake up? What happened next shocked Skye incredibly, she was talking about it and it happened. Of course it would happen though. The team would always find them, the correct term is family. Families always find each other. Skye's eyes landed on the figure which entered the room first. May. Then behind her was Coulson with his pistol held tightly in between his hands.

''Coulson!'' Skye yelled once she realized that this was no dream at all.

Coulson turned his head towards the voice, his gaze landed on Skye and it hurt him seeing her like that. Wounded. ''Are you okay?'' He asked, he could see a figure behind her in the dark but he wasn't sure who it was until he looked carefully at the clothing.

''Open this quick! We need to get her out of here!'' Skye ordered as she got back down beside Jemma and put her head on her own lap.

May and Coulson unlocked the door in no time and were beside them. ''Is it bad?'' Coulson asked once he saw Jemma's wounds. Skye nodded in response.

''She can't walk.'' She said with worry in her voice.

''I've got her.'' Coulson said and handed Skye his pistol ''You and May cover us in case there is an emergency. We took most of them on the way but I believe there's more.''

Skye stood up and took a look at Jemma, ''I want this place blown up to bits.'' May turned to her and gave her a confused look, her face still looked like stone though, focused and hard.

Coulson had the same confused expression, ''What?'' He asked because Skye never talks like this.

''I want it blown to bits! I don't want him to leave alive.'' She explained and the confusion on their faces increased again. They didn't bother asking anymore questions because Jemma needed help. The trio continued to run through the hallways until they reached the exit that May lead them to. Skye's gaze landed on the quinjet that was parked in the distance and there was Fitz. He was standing there in patiently, his eyes reached Jemma and he started sprinting towards them.

''Fitz no! Tell Mack to start the quinjet, we got to go!'' Coulson ordered but Fitz didn't listen, he saw Jemma laying there lifeless in Coulson's hands and this was a good enough reason to break Coulson's orders.

* * *

 ** _Well there we go! Another chapter completed! What will happen between Fitz and Jemma? Will she be okay? Who knows...you have to wait till the next chapter._**

 ** _I REALLY would like to thank for the positive reviews and I would like to ask if you could leave some more because I haven't really got them in a while. I would really appreciate if you left some reviews :))_**


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz wasn't sure what to think right now, he and Jemma weren't doing good. They weren't FitzSimmons anymore, he wasn't even sure if they were even Fitz and Simmons. There was no 'and' because they didn't spend time together and he regretted it once his eyes fell on the lifeless Jemma once again and he continued to run towards them. Coulson's yells echoed in his head, the word no was what Fitz heard. His legs didn't stop, Coulson's orders didn't stop him. Fitz needs her to live.

''Jemma!'' Fitz yelled once he was about a meter away from her and Coulson, his heart was beating twice as fast when she gave no answer. Not even a movement was made by her. Skye looked at him slowly and then back at Jemma with an apologetic look on her face. ''We have to move.'' May reminded and for the first time, she actually felt bad for all of them. She felt that way because she didn't protect them and that was a part of her job, she felt like she had failed something.

''Jemma you can't do this to us. You can't do this to me.'' Fitz whispered and that's when the tears started making their way down his cheeks, too many of them, he wasn't capable of stopping it. ''Please don't.'' He didn't feel right, everything was wrong. What he did was wrong. Everything would have been better if he didn't reject Jemma when she came back. She left, but it was for him, and he wasn't able to forgive her for that and now he was regretting it. They hadn't had a normal conversation since then, he hadn't had the chance to tell her everything that he wanted to.

''We need to get her to a hospital! Now!'' Skye ordered, everyone shook their hands in agreement except for Fitz. Poor Fitz was still blaming himself for not talking to her and rejecting her when she came back, he wasn't reacting at anybody's words, he was lost. Everyone started moving, Skye grabbed Fitz by his hand and dragged him along, he seemed physically conscious but not mentally. The team were almost at the quinjet when they saw Mack sticking his head out to check on them.

''Start the jet!'' Coulson yelled through the fields, barely loud enough for him to hear. Gunshots emerged from behind them, bullets were missing them by a few inches. Jemma's head was swinging from side to side as Coulson sprinted faster towards the jet, his body covered most of hers so she wouldn't get shot.

May turned around, firing a few shots before turning back and running with the rest of the team. Her accuracy was great even when she was running, it hit two guys and they fell to the ground. They made it. Skye missed the sweet smell of the quinjet but there was no time to relax as they had to get Jemma out of here. She dumped Fitz into a seat, he still looked like dead as he didn't answer any questions, tears were still streaming down his face and his hands were shaking incredibly.

He saw Jemma being placed onto one of the seats when Mack lifted off the ground, May then marched into the cockpit, before she entered she looked at Jemma but her face still remained like stone. It was clear that May was worried too but she had to stay focused on getting her to a SHIELD hospital.

Then it hit him. Fitz came back to reality. All these flashbacks were gone. He was here. His mind and his body were here. ''Jemma...'' He whispered and sprung up from his seat.

''We can't do anything else.'' Coulson said as he backed away from Jemma, bandages were wrapped around her wounds to stop the bleeding. Skye's eyes didn't move away from her, she stayed focused on her best friend all that time but Fitz interrupted her gazing.

''Can I?'' He asked quietly and pointed at the seat where Skye was sitting as It was right next to Jemma. His voice sounded so broken, so scared. It was shaky from all the crying. Skye got up and he sat down slowly, his eyes on Jemma. His hands reached for hers, he cupped them gently, the rest of the team watched them carefully. ''Sorry Fitz.'' Skye apologized, Coulson pulled her back.

''Not the time and not your fault.'' Coulson reminded her, she gave him a big hug before they got strapped in.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Skye was the first one to run out, they have landed onto the roof of SHIELD hospital. Mack was next to come out, Jemma was in his hands, then there was Fitz, standing right behind them. Coulson and May came right after. The team ran down the stairs straight into the main lobby of the hospital and luckily, it wasn't crowded at all.

''We need help!'' Skye yelled as loudly as she possibly could, a bunch of SHIELD doctors appeared in no time. They moved Skye out of the way and saw a lifeless girl. A few other doctors came right from behind them with a bed on wheels where they would place wounded people. Fitz let go of Jemma's hand as the male doctor picked her up from Mack and placed her onto the bed.

''I need to be with her.'' Fitz said as they were about to go.

''I'm afraid you can't d-'' The male SHIELD doctor didn't get to finish his sentence as he was rudely interrupted by Fitz who was in a huge panic.

''I need to see her!'' He was half shouting, ''I need to be there with her!'' His heart beat increased with every second that passed, she was hurt and he couldn't see her. One of the worst feelings ever. Coulson stepped away from Skye who was crying in the chair. ''Sir I'm afraid you can't. Not until the surgery is done.'' The doctor repeated but Fitz didn't listen and continue to yell at him.

''Fitz we can't do anything.'' Coulson explained as he grabbed Fitz' shoulder the way Jemma used to, her instantly calmed down. ''Let them do their work. If you want her to be okay you will let them work.''

Coulson helped Fitz to sit down as the doctors took Jemma away into a room where surgeries took place.

A few hours passed, everyone waited as patiently as they could, Fitz got up a few times and paced the room whilst he put his hands around his head. ''Fitz. Stop. You need to stay calm.'' Coulson reminded him and tried to help him back into his seat, Fitz moved away violently but he didn't mean to, ''How can I stay calm when she is in there! Clinging onto her life! And I can't even do anything about it!.'' He yelled, the blame was directed towards himself again. He sunk to the floor slowly, his back against the wall, the tears started again.

The doctor came out of the room that the surgery was being carried out in, his face looked normal, the team couldn't understand if it went well or bad. Skye got in front of him in a few seconds, ''How is she?'' She asked, her voice trembling.

''Well...''

* * *

 ** _Leaving this as a cliffhanger. I must say a massive thank you for all the very nice reviews that I got. It honestly helped me to continue writing this story! Keep them coming guys! Keep them coming :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone took a deep breath before the doctor spoke up again. Fitz was shaking uncontrollably, he needed her to be okay. He couldn't live if she didn't. ''She has lost a huge amount of blood which isn't good at all, that's why she passed out. We've managed to sew the wounds back up and cleaned them. She'll live but it will take time for her to recover.''

The team was so relieved when the doctor said that she will live. That was what Fitz wanted to hear and he did!

''I'm afraid that she'll have to stay in here for a few days. You see, there was a knife wound in her thigh, it has went through her rectus femoris which is a muscle. She will need help walking and we can arrange a few therapy sessions for her to help her with it.''

Fitz listened carefully to every word that the doctor said, when he finally noted all the details in his head, he spoke up as he couldn't keep waiting, ''Can we see her?'' He asked and looked at the doctor with a determined stare. The doctor looked back at him with a disappointed expression, ''She needs rest. I can't let anyone in there.'' He explained apologetically.

Fitz sighed and took a step towards him, the doctor backed up, Coulson placed his hand onto Fitz' shoulder to cool him down as he saw that Fitz was about to release his anger out on the doc. ''Please.'' Fitz begged, tears formed in his eyes again. The doctor looked at him, the apologetic expression was on his face again, he clearly felt sorry for the engineer. ''I need to see her. Please. I promise that I won't disturb her.''

''Alright'' The doctor said, Skye looked up instantly, ''But I will only allow one person.'' He explained before he looked at all of the miserable faces.

''Me. I will go.'' Fitz said a bit louder, Skye wanted to see her best friend but she knew that Fitz would freak out if he didn't see her now. She was important to him and Skye truly wanted the connection to come back between them. ''Okay, then right this way.'' The male doctor said, Skye watched them as they walked through the long hallways before they took a turn.

Coulson stood next to Skye, ''You said that you will get a look at those wounds on your hands when we will hear about Simmons.'' He reminded her, pointing at the cuts on her arms, they didn't hurt anymore, the only thing that did hurt was her heart. Coulson has tried to convince her to get a look at those wounds a few times but she kept refusing, but now she has to accept as they have heard about Jemma and she said she will take a look at them when they do. ''Okay.'' Skye answered before turning the other way and walking to the reception desk, Coulson followed.

He was worried about her but he didn't want to get her mad at the same time, he knows that other people are much more important to her than herself. ''We need medical assistance.''Coulson said because Skye wasn't speaking, he could see that she was lost in her own thoughts that were probably about Jemma.

''Doctor Watson!'' The lady receptionist yelled when she was Skye's hands. Skye didn't even care though, the pain was long gone. Doctor Watson showed up in a few heart beats, his medical kit was tightly fixed in his hands. He pointed at one of the doors near the reception desk and spoke up, ''Right this way.''

Coulson didn't remove his gaze from Skye as they followed the doctor.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Fitz was standing about a meter away from the door that lead into a room where Jemma was, his heart was pounding inside his chest wildly when his hand reached for the door handle. There she was, laying on the bed lifelessly, a bunch of hospital equipment was connected to her body. Her face was pale, very pale. He has never seen her like this and it killed him. Fitz walked towards the bed slowly, fighting his tears back. His eyes stayed focused on her the whole time and the doctor that brought him here left the room.

Fitz stood there for a while, looking at her before slumping into a chair which was beside her bed. He slowly reached for her hand that wasn't wounded, as soon as he touched her the tears came streaming down his face. His hand was gently holding hers, he didn't even wipe his tears away because he was blaming himself, and he felt like he needed to express the guilt. ''If only my choices were different...If only my words were different...'' He whispered, not even holding the tears back anymore.

He remembers how he rejected her when she came back from Hydra. It wasn't her fault that she had to leave, and he finally understood that she did it for him. He wasn't entirely sure why she left when he came back from the come back then, but everyone said that she did it for him and now he seemed to believe it and that's why he was blaming himself. For rejecting her. For not being the Fitz that he should've been.

''I'm sorry Jemma.'' He sobbed and gripped her had even tighter as he brought it up to his forehead, just for reassurance that she was still here. ''It's all my fault, I shouldn't have turned you away when you came back. I shouldn't have done that! It- It was so stupid of me, I know that you left for me, I understand it now, but I wish that I understood it earlier and If I did, none of this would have happened. You would've went on the mission with us. With me. And you would have been safe. I'm sorry.''

The machines that were connected her showed that her heart beat was normal, just like he wanted it to be, that made him happy but he didn't stop talking. ''I should've told you before but-I couldn't do it, I didn't have the courage to tell you. I still feel the same way about you like I did before-Before the incident. You are still more than that.'' After all of these words he calmed down and relaxed into his seat, the liquid was still staining his face. He closed his eyes for a moment before hearing a voice he wasn't expecting to hear for a while.

''Fitz...'' Jemma whispered weakly, she couldn't move as the drugs that she was injected with before the surgery were still wearing off. Her head spun but her eyes managed to stay focused on his face, as much as she wanted to be with him right now she had to bring something up, ''Skye?'' She asked quietly.

''She is okay.'' Fitz replied he didn't let go of her hand, he needed to make sure that she was still here with him even though she was awake. ''Did you?'' He asked a bit worried that she might have heard him. Jemma smiled, he wasn't sure why. She smiled because it was a long time before her and Fitz actually came to contact with each other, it was a while before he held her hand like this, she didn't want him to let go. She misses him, she missed them together.

''Fitz.'' Jemma took a deep breath, ''There is something that I should tell you.'' The smile has faded away because she wasn't sure how Fitz was going to react, she wanted him to react well to this-well it would be nice if he did. She thought that this was the perfect chance to tell him that because they are finally very close to each other, ''What you said before- well before the whole incident, I-I'' Jemma wasn't sure that she could get the words out of her mouth, ''I didn't really had time to tell you that-I feel the same way. You might not feel that way now but I just feel like I should be telling you.''

For the first time Fitz smiled and it seemed to lighten up the whole room, ''Funny.'' He said and Jemma's heart missed a beat. She wasn't sure why this was funny but she was sure that he had a good reason. Jemma took another breath and asked, ''What's funny?''

''I was just talking to you about the whole feelings thing and-well I said that I still feel the same way about you. I miss you. I miss us.'' Fitz finally replied and she placed her other hand on top of his, it was painful but it was worth it, she smiled once their skin's touched.

Then her heart seemed to stop for a second, so did everything around her, everything seemed to be very slow because of fear that just hit her. ''Fitz.'' She said calmly before bringing up a more panicked voice, ''I can't move my leg. I can't move it!''

* * *

 ** _I really love your kind reviews so much! Can't be more thankful :) Keep bringing them guys so that other people could look at them before reading ;) It also always makes my day much brighter. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. There should be a few more chapters of this if you guys want me to continue_**


	8. Chapter 8

''I can't move it, Fitz!'' Jemma exclaimed in a panicked voice, she felt terrible for destroying that little moment between them but she needed help. Fitz got up from the chair as quickly as he could and ran out of the room in an attempt to find help, ''We need medical assistance!'' He yelled as loudly as possible, a few doctors came rushing out of their work spaces.

''What is the problem?'' One of the doctors asked as calmly as possible because they had to remain calm and ready in situations like this.

Fitz opened his mouth a few times before he could actually get something out, his arms were waving around in different directions out of panic, ''Jemma-she uh can't feel her legs!'' He explained and started pointing towards the room, almost dragging the female doctor along. The rest of the team showed up, they had somehow heard Fitz shouting, Skye was the first one to arrive into the room. ''What happened?'' She asked, her voice loud, it seemed like she was almost shouting.

''She can't feel her legs!'' Fitz explained for the second time tonight, the rest of the team looked at Jemma when they entered, only to be kicked out of the room by the female doctor and a few other assistants. Fitz was allowed to stay as Jemma pleaded the doctor to let him be here.

''Okay.'' The doctor started, ''Is it your whole leg that cannot be felt?'' She asked calmly, Fitz stood beside Jemma and held her hand again which seemed to calm her and she could speak without stuttering. Jemma took a deep breath, ''No. I can't feel it around here. I can't move it from here.'' She explained and pointed at the rectus famorus.

The doctor opened her mouth, ready to explain everything but Jemma interrupted her because she already knew the problem because she's a doctor, not a medical one, but she still understands stuff, ''There is no need to explain.'' Jemma said, she tried to sound as positive as possible, ''I over reacted. It's fixable, right?''

The female doctor nodded, ''Yes. With a few therapy sessions you should start to get the feeling back and you'll be able to move it.'' She explained. Jemma let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding, she was calm as long as it was fixable. ''Thank you doctor. When can we start the therapy?'' Jemma asked before the doctor left the room.

''Tomorrow morning, you are not exactly in a stable position just yet. We need to make sure that everything is alright whilst you are awake before we can get start the exercise sessions.'' And with that being said, she left Fitz and Simmons alone again. ''You okay?'' Fitz asked, letting go of her hand gently as he sat back in the chair. He was scared for her and he always will be, but for now she seems to be alright and so is he, but he still needs the reassurance from her, she needs to tell him herself that she is okay.

''I'm fine, just overreacted that's all.'' Jemma replied, then she remembered how Skye and the rest ran into the room when Fitz was calling for help. ''Can I see Skye?''

Fitz nodded, ''I will call her in.'' He said, he got up and walked towards the door, as soon as he opened it, he saw Skye leaning against the wall with her back, she was waiting to see Jemma. Skye faced him instantly, her face filled with confusion and she clearly had a lot of questions in her head. ''Is she okay?'' Skye asked silently so nobody else would hear in case it was bad news, she didn't want the team stresses out right now as they haven't slept the whole night.

''She's okay, getting better.'' Fitz replied and Skye couldn't miss the happiness in his face so she decided to ask why he was this happy. She knew that he and Jemma weren't happy by being together before the mission, but now she has a little idea about what is going on. ''What's up Fitz? You can Jemma?''

''Nothing is up. Just happy that she's okay, that's all.'' He explained, this was kind of a lie and the truth. He was happy that Jemma was alive but it was a lie because he decided to hide what happened between them in that room. Fitz said nothing in case Jemma wasn't ready to tell the team. The thing is, he wasn't quiet ready too.

He quickly changed the subject so that no more questions came up about him being so happy, ''She wants to see you.''

Skye entered the room without saying anything else, she was walking quietly and slowly towards Jemma's bed, hoping that she is in a really good state because she can't cope with seeing her hurt. She saw different equipment attached to her body and then the bandaged that were around her wounds.

''Skye!'' Jemma said with excitement in her voice, she put on a smile that made Skye smile too.

''Jemma! How are you?'' Skye asked and ran in for a hug, she was very careful to not hurt her best friend. Jemma accepted the hug gently and it was a while before their bodies separated, they missed each other so much and they were relieved that everything seemed to be okay.

''I'm okay, Skye. How are you? Have they took care of your wounds?'' Jemma had more questions that answers coming from her mouth.

Skye shook her head backwards and forwards, ''I'm okay, they took care of me, it's all good.''

As much as Jemma hated to remind Skye of what happened, she had to ask somethings, ''Have you told the team about who did this?''

''Only Coulson. He says that he will find Ward. He's too dangerous to be out there.'' Skye explained and Jemma continued to nod in agreement. They both knew that Ward will never be forgiven after this, he never deserved a second chance and he never will. Jemma was glad that she didn't tell Fitz because he would be freaking out and he would hate him even more!

The rest of the team, including Fitz broke their conversation by coming into the room, everyone had smiles on their faces, even Coulson, but it was clear that he was trying his best to hide the hatred he felt for Ward for now. They needed to enjoy this moment because they were reunited. They were a family once again.

* * *

 ** _I had so much fun writing this story! I truly hope that you have enjoyed reading it, I'm so thankful for all the amazing reviews out there SO THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE :) It would be really nice if you left some more just to give your final opinions on it :)_**


End file.
